


A Clash of Queens: Bloodfyre vs Stormborn

by ThaliaGrace318



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Clash of Queens, Bloodfyre, Family Drama, House Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Poetry, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Stormborn, Targaryen Restoration, The last Targaryens, rap battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaGrace318/pseuds/ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Poetry - Rhaenys Targaryen Lives! and grows up with her own plan to take back her family's Throne. Will Rayne and Dany be friends or foes?





	1. Chapter 1

##  _Bloodfyre vs. Stormborn_

_She says she’s the Stormborn. They call me Bloodfyre_

_Both of us are aiming to reclaim the family empire_

_Born Princess of Dragonstone, that’s the home I lived in_

_She claims to rule the Iron Throne she never did sit in_

_I’m Heir to the Dragon Prince. She’s Daughter of the Mad King_

_Tell me which sound better when the bards begin to sing_

_._

_She’s the Blood of Old Valyria, ancient bloodline untarnished_

_But granddad Aerys looked at me and said “She smells Dornish”_

_Took after Princess Elia, my mother from the desert sands_

_Maybe that’s why I was spared the Targaryen Madness_

_They call her the Unburnt, the dragon’s magic token_

_I live by the Martell words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_

_._

_She freed the soldier slaves. I gain the mercenaries’ loyalty_

_She has the Unsullied while I have the Golden Company_

_Infiltrated - from within learned all I could then killed their leaders_

_Met the Madjai from Asshai to cut through her Dothraki screamers_

_Armed with servant killers, she never swung the sword herself_

_I made myself a living weapon, to execute I need no help_

_._

_She is the Mother of Dragons. I am Sister to the Sand Snakes_

_She can burn their soldiers, though mass murder is not what it takes_

_My spies slither inside, whisper words to strike up an accord_

_To persuade or eliminate, from the Dornish to the Northern Lords_

_I’ll gut the Stags, skin the Lions. The Wolves, I might leave them in peace_

_When I’m done even aunty Dany will be calling me Queen Rhaenys_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys Bloodfyre of House Targaryen survived the Sack of King's Landing. In hiding, she made a name for herself and built up her own power with a plan to take back the Iron Throne. Who will get there first, Bloodfyre or Stormborn?
> 
> I'm working on a story to show how Rhaenys escaped the Capital and survived in exile to come back an reclaim her family name and home. Please comment if you want to read it. Comments encourage progress :)
> 
> And feel free to give your opinion on whether Daenerys and Rhaenys will be friends or foes.


	2. A Clash of Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clash of Queens between Daenerys Stormborn and Rhaenys Bloodfyre

## A Clash of Queens

**Rhaenys Bloodfyre**

_Whether its destiny or fate, we know that it cannot be beat_

_It’s been a long time coming Aunty, it’s about time that we meet_

_One big happy family I don’t think it’s meant to be_

_Now it’s a race between two Dragon Queens to cross the Narrow Sea_

**Daenerys Stormborn**

_You’re a true Dragon? I think not. A desert snake is what I see_

_Who are you to think that you could ever be equal to me?_

_My brother’s half-blood daughter,_

_True, your blood may run hotter_

_But can you walk through fire,_

_Or survive a burning pyre?_

_We share the name Targaryen,_

_But I’m a pure Valyrian_

_We’ve both been gone for so long,_

_But I’ll return on Drogon_

_What do you have to compare,_

_An outcast from Sunspear_

**Rayne**

_My mother was from Sunspear, but I was born on Dragonstone_

_In Westeros, this island was the Targaryen’s first home_

_You were Born under a Storm and you think that that’s impressive_

_I will show you how to choose a name that really sends a message_

_I earned my name through every drop of blood I shed to climb higher_

_If you ever hear the story you’ll see why they call me Bloodfyre_

_You never got your own hands bloody, never tangled up your hair_

_A pretty silver princess with violet eyes and skin so fair_

_I had a weapon in my hand since I was old enough to grasp_

_‘Cause I knew from the age of two that no happiness ever lasts_

**Dany**

_Yes we know that you’re a warrior, reputation running rampant_

_You’ve travelled the world, but did you ever ride a dragon?_

_You slaughtered the Commanders. I murdered all the Kahls_

_It’s safe to say that both of us do share a certain guile_

_But I’m the true born ruler, people of Slaver’s Bay proclaim_

_I’m the Khaleesi, Myhsa, Dragon Queen, and long may I reign_

**Rayne**

_Rayne is my name, and my time I’ve just been biding_

_While you were beat down by your brother Beggar King living in hiding_

_Have a pretty picture in your head of what our family is_

_Cause you were dumb enough to listen to your benefactor’s fibs_

_My father was beloved, while your father was reviled_

_You think the people will not place the father’s actions on the child?_

_From the deaths that we have seen it’s clear that violence doesn’t bore you,_

_But still you let soldiers or fire do your killing for you_

_Although to be fair I’ll give you credit that is called on_

_It’s true you’re not your father. The Mad King did not have Drogon_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your theories (practical, creative, outlandish or otherwise) on why Rhaenys is called Bloodfyre??


End file.
